Just Say Yes
by dunr0801
Summary: After the war Padma Patil built her whole life around her family and their wishes. But life for her is about to change as she learns about being brave, living life for herself, and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

For the eighth time that night, Padma Patil found herself scrutinizing the reflection in her wine glass. The broken strands of hair around her face were sticking up and out once again, despite several previous attempts at magicking them flat. She couldn't help but think that Parvati could have done a better job of it.

If she moved her head slightly to the left she could see Sunil trying to discreetly pick a piece of food out of his teeth with his tongue. He looked handsome in his black dress robes. His hair was short, black, and combed up and back. Sunil seemed to be watching the happy couple take the dance floor.

Padma's head popped up to watch Ron and Hermione start to sway.

"Great venue, yeah?" Padma was snapped out of her reverie by her date.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Absolutely… I wonder if the Weasley's will let me use the burrow for my wedding." Padma laughed and then immediately stopped once she realized how that must have sounded to Sunil. This was after all, their first date. "Not that I - uh - that was a joke."

Sunil shrugged without smiling and picked at the cake on his plate.

"Would you care to - um?" Padma nodded over to the dance square. Once Sunil understood her question he jumped slightly.

"Oh no, no. I'm an awful dancer," he explained apologetically. Padma nodded politely and smiled, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"It's fine. I should probably go make the rounds anyway. I see one of my old dorm-mates across the room."

"Of course."

Padma walked off, tripping over her dress once or twice before finally making it to the table where her old dormmates sat happily chatting away. Hermione and Ron had been kind enough to sit her with other members of Dumbledore's Army, including Justin Fletchley and Hannah Abbot. And as nice as it was to talk with them at the start of the evening, they had all wandered off, forming their own groups, leaving Padma and her date to themselves.

Padma was unsure of what to say once she arrived at the table full of her old dormmates. She was relieved when they all broke into "Padma!" And pulled her into the nearest chair.

She wouldn't have blamed them if they had decided to ignore her. She hadn't done the best job, or really any job of keeping in touch.

"Where have you been?" asked Su. Su had been Padma's favorite dormmate.

"Heard you became a Healer!" said another.

"I did, actually."

"I saw you with a guy!" said Mandy, another Ravenclaw. Padma was surprised at how quickly the subject turned from her career to her date.

"Yes," was all Padma could muster.

"Tell us!"

"Just a date my parents arranged."

"Pureblood thing?" asked Mandy. Padma nodded back sadly.

"Tell me about you all though!" said Padma, trying to deflect the attention. "I've missed you, all of you."

OOO

It didn't take long for Padma to become overwhelmed. As happy as she was to see old friends, it made her equally unhappy to think about all that had happened since the last time they saw each other and just how few friendships she currently had. She didn't want to go back to her table though, where Sunil would be waiting. So, instead she walked out of the nearest opening in the large tent, and into the much calmer night.

Perhaps the literal breath of fresh air would give her enough courage to go back in…eventually. She stayed there for a while, standing just outside the tent, gazing up at the night sky, amazed at how many stars she could see. Her calm was rudely disturbed however, by a tall figure tumbling out of the tent and onto the grass near her feet. She stayed there for a moment, waiting for someone to come out chasing after. But no one followed and the figure, a man, didn't get up.

"Are you alright?" There was no reply so she asked again. "Sir, are you alright?" Padma dropped to her knees. feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline that came with tending to the injured. Padma turned him over.

"George?"

It was him. She was sure of it now. She couldn't help but think though that he looked older than she remembered. But of course, he _was_ older…

Padma was startled as he began to rouse.

"-being ridiclous...I'm fiiiine!" Padma was elated to see him awake but startled nonetheless.

"George, do you know how many drinks you've had?" His eyes were closed, but his mouth was opening and closing, seemingly searching for the number with his mouth.

"tenish…? No clue…" Padma sighed while feeling for his pulse so she could take his heart rate.

"Alright George. I'm going to try to sit you up." Padma used her wand to hoist George's upper body against the tent wall. She succeeded but had to place a hand on his forehead to keep it from falling forward. She put her wand in her pocket and at the same time withdrew a small vial. Padma's trusty bottle of sober up had become a staple in her purse ever since her last arranged date had decided to finish off an entire bottle of wine at the dinner table. She uncorked the vial with one hand, and brought it to George's mouth which was conveniently hanging open.

"Swallow, okay?" He did as she ordered but his sleepy face grimaced as he did so. The effect was almost instant. The potion worked from the top of George's body down. As his mind cleared, he became aware there was a woman sitting extremely close. And as his vision became less blurred he saw that she was shockingly pretty.

"What just-?"

"I found you on the verge of blacking out and your heart rate was low. I suspect you had more than your fair share of spirits." Padma was trying to act professionally but was having a hard time with it now that George was lucid. "I decided to give you a bit of sober-up... I hope you don't feel intruded upon… It's just that I'm a healer and I just took my oath, so I couldn't leave you there. You should really be more careful. You must have had a lot of firewhiskey to get that drunk." George raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry, that's your choice, of course! But it could be very dangerous. Especially since you were by yourself." George looked away from Padma for the first time since he had sobered to look at his surroundings.

"Padma?"

"Yes," she replied, mildly shocked that he hadn't called her Parvati, as had happened a few times that night already. Perhaps he knew about where Parvati currently was...

Padma, stood up to straighten out the skirt of her dress. "You really shouldn't have any more to drink tonight."

"Healer's orders?"

"Well… yes." Padma stood a little taller. "Yes."

George clumsily rose to his feet. Even with a potion it took a considerable amount of effort. "The problem is," George sighed, his gaze at his feet, "I'm at my third wedding this year. Same bloody music, same cake, same sappy speeches." He motioned back into the reception tent. "I'm ten drinkless minutes away from transfiguring the dinner plates into fanged frisbees and showing everyone my pants for a laugh. Then mum might murder me, right in the middle of it all. Is that what you want?" Padma gave George a sympathetic look. "If I don't drink, how am I going to survive the night?"

"Well... if you keep drinking, you absolutely will not survive the night!" Padma replied firmly. George, who was leaning against the tent pole nodded in agreement. But there was a smirk on his face that communicated some hidden mischief.

"Well, perhaps I need a chaperone." Padma was positive he needed a chaperone. Even out of Hogwarts George Weasley appeared to be nothing but trouble. And although Padma was intrigued, and for some reason flattered, she couldn't.

"I told my date I would be back by now."

"Oi you!" he shouted at a man standing near the entrance to the tent. "10 galleons that I can convince the groom that the bride is his cousin by the end of the night!"

The man to whom George was hollering looked like he wasn't sure George was talking to him. But, after looking around and realizing he was alone, the man seemed intrigued.

"George," Padma groaned, "you can't be serious!"

"I can't believe you accused me of being serious. I am never serious! Do I intend to convince Ron that he and Hermione share a great uncle, though? Yes, absolutely."

"They've literally just gotten married. You were there!"

George relished the doe-eyed look that Padma was giving him.

"Yes, I was," he agreed.

Padma was at odds with herself. She could find Sunil, have mediocre conversation the rest of the night, and watch helplessly as George tortured Ron on his wedding night. Or she could babysit George, someone who had already thrown her into an uncomfortable situation that night, and who would likely throw her into more.

"Just say yes." George reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a small metal flask.

"George, no!"

"Hmm…?"

Before the flask could reach his mouth, Padma knocked it out of his hand with a force that wasn't her own. She followed the flask with her gaze. Although she felt her actions were morally defensible, she still felt embarrassed and surprised at herself. When she looked up George was smirking shamelessly.

Slowly she walked over to him then put her arm under his. "Yes, well where are we off to then?"

OOO

"So that's the plan," finished George. He was grinning over Padma's head at what Padma could only assume was Ron Weasley.

Padma was speechless. Still trying to retrace the steps to how she got here. This plan was better than the first two he had pitched. Each of which included bodily harm, which as a healer, Padma could not condone.

"Okay."

"What d'ya think?"

"I think it sounds the least harmful..."

"Alright!" George said enthusiastically. "Let's go start phase one!"

George wrapped his arm around Padma's waist and walked zealously toward the table where Ron and Hermione were whispering happily to each other. Padma was startled by the gesture, but like everything going on, Padma just went with it.

"Hermione, you look lovely!"

"Oh, thank you George." Hermione and Ron looked skeptically at him before turning to Padma.

"Yes, beautiful! Congratulations," added Padma. Ron and Hermione seemed to relax a little at the remark.

"Thank you. It's wonderful to see you. I feel like it's been ages since the last time we saw each other." Hermione had reached out to hold Padma's hand. The gesture made Padma's stomach turn. Padma had liked Hermione a lot, though they had never been real friends at Hogwarts. And seeing Hermione glittering in her wedding gown and so gracious, Padma's resolve to prank Ron (and Hermione by extension) was dissipating.

"Yes, it's been forever! But I can't say that I would want to see you at the hospital anyway. I'm glad you're well."

"Oh of course! You're a healer now! I think that's fascinating!" Hermione chatted happily with Padma, asking her a million questions about St. Mungo's, all while Padma cast nervous glances to George whose face gave away no sympathy or worry. As always George was complete enthusiasm.

Finally, when Padma felt like she would burst, George interrupted. "Hermione, care for a dance with your new brother?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at George before replying. "Yes. _But-"_

"But?"

"I think you should be aware that my wand is tucked away in the bodice of this dress, and I have no qualms about using it to maim you if you attempt to embarrass me at my own wedding, George Weasley."

"I would expect no less," George replied and took her by the hand to the dance square.

"My wife is a total badass." Ron watched admiringly from his seat at the table.

"Absolutely," agreed Padma.

Ron who had forgotten Padma was there went slightly pink.

"Even at school everyone knew that. And everyone knew you two would end up together."

"Everyone but me and Hermione probably." She smiled kindly at Ron. In his face, she tried to find the fourteen-year-old boy who had jilted her at the yule ball, but couldn't find him. What she saw in him now was something different. Something she couldn't name.

On the dancefloor Hermione was being twirled about by George. Nearly everyone at the wedding had joined them. It was becoming that time of the night when the music was becoming livelier and the guests were a bit tipsier.

George was trying as best he could to keep Hermione from looking back at Ron, and took advantage of the sudden influx of dancers to distract her. He spun her until she was stumbling from dizziness then dragged her deeper into the crowd. George was tall enough that he could see over the throng and at Padma. He winked the most conspicuous wink Padma had ever seen. And realizing that it was time, she turned back to Ron.

"Thank you for the invite. It's been a great day," said Padma, trying to appear to leave. Ron shrugged.

"Good to see you Parvati."

Padma shrunk at Ron's mistake. He had thought she was Parvati the whole time! There was the fourteen-year-old Ron she had been searching for! Perhaps he didn't expect that the girl he had ruined the school dance for would show up to his wedding. Did Hermione believe she was talking to Parvati? No, she had asked about her job. She had to know that Parvati would have hated becoming a healer. After all she had shared a dormitory with her sister for six years…

Any reservations Padma had had before about pranking Ron flew out of the tent the moment Ron mistook her for her sister.

Padma reached out her hand to shake Ron's goodbye, and while doing so cast a nonverbal engorgio spell.

She pretended not to notice as Ron's wedding ring fell off his finger and to the ground, now the circumference of an orange.

"What-?" Ron asked reaching for his currently huge wedding ring.

"Oops!" Padma managed to grab the ring off the floor before Ron could reach it and slid it onto her wrist. "One of my bracelets fell off."

"Oh."

"It happens all the time. I should probably make it a bit smaller, shouldn't I?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, in a way that reminded Padma slightly of Hermione. He shook off his confusion quickly enough though.

"Yeah probably. Have a good night."

And just like that Padma Patil stole Ron Weasley's wedding ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Padma found George easily enough in the crowd. The walk from Ron to George seemed to fill her with a confidence she hadn't before felt.

When she found him, George was still giving Hermione the dance of her life, twirling her out and back in, there were even a few haphazard dips thrown in. Hermione, who resembled a rag doll in his arms, was getting redder and redder, obviously irate.

"If you spin me one more time, make no mistake, I will eeahh-" He spun her. Loose curls were escaping from her hair, and the pins that were supposed to be keeping them in, were sticking out like tiny antennae.

"I love this song!" George shouted at her.

Padma scanned the crowd for someone else who could come to Hermione's rescue. Back at the table she could make out Ron who was chatting with Harry and Ginny. George's parents were nestled together swaying romantically and didn't seem to notice anything at all amiss in the world, let alone the dancefloor. The other Weasley brothers were all huddled together at a corner table playing some sort of drinking game. Padma could hear Hermione's mum behind her arguing with one of the catering staff, her father already dozing away at the family table where Ron was sitting.

It seemed to Padma that it would be all up to her. At first, she tried to catch his attention by waving the hand Ron's wedding ring was currently dangling off of. When that didn't work, she even tried whistling but the music was too loud and she kept getting bumped into by dancing couples.

She decided her only course of action was to step in.

"GEORGE!" she yelled, only a few feet away from him, trying not to get hit by Hermione's swinging, huge, wedding dressed self. "GEEEOOORGE!"

The shaggy haired redhead wasn't startled at all, but did finally acknowledge Padma, leading her to believe he had known she was there the whole time and that he was just having too much fun to stop.

She couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused.

George stopped dancing abruptly and winked in Padma's direction. Hermione who could barely see straight, was trying to figure out which direction George was in so that she could aim her curse without killing any innocent bystanders.

"Your form could you some work Granger. Thanks for the dance sis!" George said before running past her and into Padma. Right into Padma. He would've knocked her right into the floor, but caught her in his arms just in time and practically carried her off the dance floor and to a nearby deserted table.

"Hermione is going to murder you," Padma huffed, out of breath from having the wind knocked out of her by George

"She's been on the receiving end of worse things." He grabbed a deserted drink from the table and leaned back into his chair. But before he could bring it to his mouth Padma had swiped it from his hand.

"Not at her wedding though!"

"Did you get the goods?" George asked, ignoring her chastisement.

"I got it." Padma gestured to her wrist.

"Brilliant! You made it the exact same size as your other bracelets!" Padma couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. But tried to quickly squash that stupid girlish feeling.

"It's a simple spell," Padma muttered.

"Still, it worked. Now we just have to get Hermione to notice that Ron's ring is missing. This is going to be the best!" Padma stared at him in disbelief.

"I hope you gifted them an unbelievable wedding present, because I genuinely fear for your life if you didn't."

"The thing is, if we ask to see their wedding rings ourselves, it'll look suspicious. Also, Hermione wants me dead right now…"

"Glad to hear you finally acknowledge that."

"So, we'll have to convince someone else to ask for us. Preferably someone who isn't already plastered." George gestured around the tent where nearly everyone was either making a fool of themselves dancing, or was already hunched over in their seat, drifting into a sleepy stupor. Padma was getting worried she didn't bring enough sober-up.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," George assured her as if reading her mind. "Us Weasley's are a hearty bunch." _You didn't seem so hearty when you were passed out an hour ago…_

"My date-" Padma started, trying to communicate that she hadn't seen him in an hour, and he was probably feeling abandoned. And now that George had the ring, she could let him prank on his own.

"That's perfect!" George decided.

"What?"

"We'll use your date. Where is the he?" George asked excitedly and looking around the tent wildly. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Or is it a she?" His eyebrows were raised comically high.

"It's a he," Padma clarified quickly.

"Thank Merlin!" George replied, relieved. Padma wasn't sure what to make of him, but attributed his gratitude that she was on a date with a man, as something having to do with the prank.

"I don't see him anywhere. I hope he hasn't gone," Padma admitted. What she didn't say though was that she wasn't so worried that he had gone, as much as she was worried that it would somehow get back to her family that she had abandoned her date with Sunil to run around with George Weasley.

"You have the worst choice in dates," remarked George as he tried to stealthily sneak another abandoned drink from the table. Padma looked offended. "I just mean with Ron at the Yule Ball and this bloke, whoever he is."

"Whomever," Padma corrected instinctually. George seemed amused at her correction. "And I didn't choose either of my dates by the way."

"Really?"

But before Padma could explain, she saw, in her periphery, a large white figure moving towards them. Without seeing a face, she knew immediately it was Hermione. Apparently, George had noticed too, and without even the slightest bit of panic, withdrew his wand from his robes and cast a nonverbal spell. Padma watched in admiration of George, as Hermione stopped mid-step, turned, seemed to notice someone at a table in the direction she had come from, and enthusiastically ran to them. Literally ran. The cheeky man had cast a Confundus charm on Hermione. At her own wedding.

"A new house. That might be the only kind of wedding gift that could save you now."

"You reckon?" George asked nonchalantly. Padma's expression was incredulous. As Padma mulled over it all George pretended to look over his shoulder and away from Padma to sneak a sip of firewhiskey.

"How did Ron manage to snag you?" George asked, getting back to the matter. "He was probably too young to know how to Imperius you so…" This made Padma giggle.

"It was Parvati actually. Harry asked her and I was the tag along date for Ron."

"I thought you and Parvati got on really well?"

"We did," Padma replied confused.

"Then you must have been in a row or something. Because no good sister sets their twin up with my brother." George was grinning as he leaned back in his chair, his elbows resting on the back of the seat.

"She thought she was doing me some kind of favor. And to be absolutely honest, I was actually very excited about it until-"

"Until he ruined it."

Padma recounted her entire yule ball night to George's enjoyment. She even got a few belly laughs out of George which was rare for all the jokes he seemed to throw around. Padma had never told a story to an audience so riveted.

"Those robes…" George was wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes. "Those robes! I consider them Fred's _best_ work."

It only took a moment for the lightbulb in Padma's mind to switch on.

"You and Fred changed his robes?" Padma wondered why anything George told her surprised her anymore.

"The robes were already hideous but Fred thought it would be good to add some stains, lace everywhere, a funny smell, make one leg longer than the other. Few bits like that. Mum hadn't seen the robes in years and didn't notice the changes. To be honest a lot of the pranks we pulled were Fred's idea."

Padma's expression mirrored George's. His eyes that had been shining with laughing tears a moment ago were now soft and sad. Padma couldn't think of anything to say, or rather anything worth saying to George. She of all people knew that the sympathetic words of well-meaning friends were valueless in the face of crippling loss.

George snapped out of his momentary sadness. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was grinning now and in prank mode. Before Padma could even recover from the mood whiplash, George had taken her hand.

"Let's go find Mr. Date."

OOO

It only took a few minutes for the pair to find Sunil, but it was a few minutes too long for an impatient George. It was Padma who had spotted him just outside the tent door, not far from where she had found George incapacitated. Sunil was tapping his foot, waiting probably for Padma. _Apparently, I only attract impatient men,_ mused Padma.

"Sunil," Padma called. He turned immediately.

"Padma, I've been looking for you!" Padma was pleased to hear it. "I need to get you home soon." She was less pleased to hear that.

"Well, I haven't quite had the chance to see all of my school friends yet," Padma replied uncomfortably. She glanced over to George briefly. It looked as though he found their exchange amusing but was trying, and failing to conceal that. "I could apparate myself home," Padma suggested, nearly whispering. Sunil looked as though that was not the answer he had expected. As he mulled over his decision, George took the opportunity to clear his throat.

"Oh I'm so rude," Padma apologized. "Sunil, this is George Weasley, he is the groom's older brother. George, this is Sunil Sai. He is a friend to my family," said Padma. The two men exchanged handshakes and greetings though neither one seemed especially cordial.

"Sunil have you met the bride and groom? You have to meet them before you leave," insisted George. "They are war heroes after all, right?"

"I really should be leaving. And I should be taking you back -" Sunil stepped towards Padma and held out his arm.

"Sunil," George insisted once more, "They would love to meet someone in your line of work."

It was all Padma could do keep herself from laughing, as she was sure she hadn't mentioned to George anything about Sunil's line of work.

"Perhaps, we'll say our goodbyes together and then you can apparate me home?" Padma proposed.

"Alright," Sunil acquiesced.

Once back in the tent, Padma led Sunil to Hermione and Ron who were just coming off the dancefloor. Hermione seemed much happier. But once her eyes set on Padma, Hermione's whole demeanor changed.

"Padma, I'm so glad to see you, do you know where George is?" she asked, expression pointed and determined.

"No, I'm not sure where he's gotten off to," Padma lied through her teeth. From where Padma was standing she could even see George hiding behind someone whom she believed to be his very large aunt.

Hermione sighed disappointedly. "Never mind."

"Hermione, Ron, this is my date Sunil Sai."

"I thought George was your date?" said Ron. Hermione side-eyed him ruthlessly.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"We were actually on our way out, but we just wanted to say our goodbyes and give you our best wishes. The wedding was beautiful."

"Thank you, Padma, it was wonderful to see you! And great to meet you as well Sunil," said Hermione. Ron who had probably had the same conversation a thousand times that day looked bored.

"Nice to meet you," said Sunil, who was either star-struck or having a heart attack.

"Sunil have you seen Hermione's ring? It's gorgeous."

"No, no I haven't," Sunil said, still shaking Hermione's hand for some reason.

Hermione stuck out her ring hand to be examined and Padma oohed and awed over it. It wasn't difficult for her, as she found it genuinely gorgeous. Sunil simply nodded his head and agreed with what Padma was saying.

"Is Ron's white gold as well?" Padma asked innocently, since Sunil didn't seem to be helping. Ron shrugged not sure what it was made of. "Do you mind if I see it?" Ron shrugged one last innocent shrug before he lifted his ring hand only to have hell break loose.

For Padma time seemed to slow. First there was the small furrow in Hermione's brow as she saw, or rather didn't see, Ron's ring. Then came Ron's twisted confused mouth and then his panicked search for his ring on his other hand and in his pockets. With every second Hermione shifted from incredulous to irate.

"Are you _joking_?" Hermione's angry voice could be heard over the dance music.

It was Sunil who started to back away first, leading Padma with him. When they were a safe distance from the arguing couple, Sunil finally spoke.

"Can you believe he lost his ring on the day of his wedding? Wish I had a connection at the Prophet to spill the story to," he said nonchalantly. Padma winced at the comment. But before she could figure out what to say and muster the courage to say it, she felt a hand on her back. She turned and to her delight it was George. She stopped as did Sunil, who was annoyed. "Don't let me see your brother at the hospital tomorrow, please?" asked Padma.

"I'll do my best," said George, his smile wide as ever. Padma sighed, sad to leave, but resolved not to cause any more problems for Sunil. Slowly, she slid Ron's wedding band off her wrist and placed it in George's hand. Before she could pull away George held her hand in his for just a moment longer.

Without thinking her other hand floated to her cheek, as though that might help to cover the blush that appeared there. Wordlessly George let go and walked off to finish enjoying the show he had put so much effort into producing.

Sunil led her back out of that wedding tent and into the night. He was the one who apparated them away to her parent's home. Even if Padma had wanted to do it herself, she wouldn't have been capable of it. Her mind was racing back over everything that had happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Padma was still buzzing the next morning. She didn't even mind that she had to get up early on a Sunday to work a shift at the hospital. It was still dark when she arrived at St. Mungo's. She changed into her neon green robes, braided her hair to sit behind her, and made her way to the fourth floor.

"Thank Merlin!" said Watson, a third-year apprentice healer who met her at the door of the elevator.

"What's wrong?"

"Two cases of possible spattergroit downstairs. Up here there's a bad splinch, several jinxes I've never even seen before, a few bad stunning spells. The whole hospital is short on healers." Watson's blue eyes were bloodshot. He probably hadn't slept in days and it was likely he had been waiting all night for on-call healers that hadn't shown up.

Here," he said, dumping a large stack of papers into her hands. "These are all our patient files."

"Go home after you've checked that everyone's pain is managed," said Padma firmly. "And take the trainees who have been working through the night with you. I'll start making the rounds."

The rest of Padma's morning couldn't have possibly been worse. She had had to diagnose the most virulent case of spattergroit she had ever seen, even in books. The amount of spellwork it took to prevent herself from becoming infected was fatiguing. Then, not to be outdone, the next wizard she saw had splinched a very important part of his male anatomy off. He had managed to disapparate back to his original destination and retrieve his lost member but was only there long enough to see it, then black out. Mediwizards had brought him to St. Mungo's so Padma could put things in "working" order.

Despite the stress, the horror of most of the things she saw that morning, Padma couldn't help but feel a cushioned by memories of the night before. Even as tired as she was, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of George's winks, the reckless drinking, and the look on Ron Weasley's face at the sight of his missing wedding ring.

After Padma finished up with her splinch patient, she walked into the admin lobby to see who was next. Padma remembered earlier when Watson was listing off patients ' _several jinxes I've never seen before, a few bad stunning spells.'_ However, when Padma picked up her next patient file, she was surprised to read that those jinxes and stunning spells all belonged to a single patient, the last patient of her morning shift, _George Weasley._

All of the bounce in her step, the cloudy cushiony feelings, they were gone the moment she read his name. For Padma, it was like having a lovely dream that you could fly (sans broom) then waking up to realize you could. It was alarming and strange. She barely had time to think about what she would say or do. She promised herself she would pretend that she was another patient, and as her patient, he needed to be treated as soon as possible.

She walked into the patient area of the spell damage ward with a confidence she did not feel, and once at the right area, pulled back the privacy curtain with her wand. Upon seeing George asleep, she thanked Merlin a few hundred times. It was easier than she had expected to examine him and look over his file. The healer who had checked-in George had noted that George had likely been hit with a stinging hex and furnunculus jinx but the other symptoms he couldn't quite link to a specific spell. In particular, he noted that George had bats escaping from his nose. Padma laughed to herself, familiar enough with the Bat Bogey Hex.

As it was, George was under a heavy sleeping draught and no bats were flying from his nose at the moment. In little time, Padma provided the counter hex which would prevent George's bogeys turning into bats once he awoke, and applied with her wand, the furnunculus salve which would take care of the boils until he was awake to take a boil-cure potion. After that, there was nothing left to do but wake him and figure out what other spells he might have been hit with and to give him aftercare orders. So once again, having to work up her resolve, she used a dropper to give George the potion that would awake him, all the while trying not to think about how strangely intimate this felt.

Only moments after the potion hit his tongue, George awoke with a fright. His eyes were bigger than Padma had ever seen them.

"Padma!" he nearly yelled, sitting up from his bed before lying back again, wincing in pain.

"Stay there, don't try to get up!" George upon realizing where he was, calmed down a little. And after another moment seemed to relax. "Mr. Weasley, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Twenty-four. Why? You do like an older man, don't you?" Padma sighed. She could safely rule out a jelly brain jinx.

"Just making sure your memory and cognitive skills aren't affected. You winced when you got up just now. Can you show me where you're feeling pain?"

"It might be more productive to tell you where I'm not feeling pain," said George, half grinning, half wincing. Padma who was visibly alarmed began whispering incantations as she moved her wand over his torso and down every limb. When she was finished she cast a nonverbal accio for a few other potions she would be needing.

"Mr. Weasley, when was the last time you consumed alcohol?" asked Padma, refusing to look at him. At this George had to laugh, no matter how much it hurt.

"About 11:00 last night. I remember because there was this bloody annoying healer with me that kept slapping drinks out of my hand."

"And you're sure you had no more afterwards?" asked Padma, her eyes pleading with George.

"I'm sure. No one interesting enough to drink with after that." Padma sighed with relief, knowing alcohol could interfere with the potions she had just summoned.

"Good. Mr. Weasley can you remember what happened?"

"Yes, perfectly. I went to another bloody boring wedding. But there was this gorgeous girl there with a total dud. I managed to steal her away long enough to-"

"George!" yelled Padma, finally using his first name." Please, tell me how you were injured. As far as I can tell you were hit with some powerful stinging and stunning spells, a bat bogey hex, a pimple jinx and a jinx I haven't even heard of that seems to have turned both your knees frontwards to backwards. I need to know if I'm missing anything else."

Before he could answer however, three vials flew through the curtain and onto the small table beside George's bed. Padma didn't waste any time unstoppering them.

"Here, drink these in their entirety. They will help with the pain and burns from the stinging hexes. The other will make sure the boils don't return. They're not the most pleasant to drink…"

"It's alright. I've had Hermione's cooking before. This should be a walk in the park."

Padma not wanting George to attempt to sit up again, pressed her hand down firmly on her chest, while she picked up the vial from the table. Then, using one hand to cradle his head, she placed the vial at his mouth and poured. She repeated the action with all three vials.

"Now that that's done, please, tell me what happened last night!" said Padma, putting the tops back on the vials before sending them away with a flick of her wand.

"Only if you promise to stop calling me Mr. Weasley," said George, his smile slowly becoming less and less pained.

"Deal."

"Well…after you left Hermione blew a gasket. She really let Ron have it. It was like having a human howler in that tent. Eventually she and Ron went outside to be alone but it was too late and everyone had seen the dragon Hermione that I have come to know and love. All of the guests went deathly quiet, trying to eavesdrop on what was going on outside, those who weren't already off their face, I mean." Padma nodded.

"I remembered what you had said about making sure Ron didn't end up here. I was planning on giving Ron his ring back after their honeymoon but I honestly wasn't sure Ron was going to be alive long enough to get to his honeymoon, so I ran out there and tried to smooth things over. But Hermione, bright witch that she is, figured out that I had something to do with it and decided to curse first and ask questions later."

"So here you are…"

"Here I am. To be fair, I think the worst of the pain is from falling back after the first stinging spell. I wasn't expecting it. I don't think she was trying to seriously injure me."

"When I asked you to keep Ron out of here I didn't expect that you would take his place. I'm sorry. I

feel like this is my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yes! I was supposed to be your chaperone. I'm a healer and I'm the reason you're hurt," said Padma, genuinely apologetic.

"Oh Padma. Last night was the most fun I've had at a wedding ever. Most fun I've had anywhere in a while. I'd do it all again."

"You're joking!" said Padma incredulously.

"Surprisingly, I'm not," said George, the silly grin gone from his face. Padma had never seen George like this before. Serious, vulnerable even.

"Well…I'm not sure what to say." George's hand found Padma's, she pulled away, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was. She stood up, and walked a few steps back from his hospital bed accidentally running into yet another Weasley.

"Oh watch it," Padma turned around to see one of George's brothers, though she didn't know his name. "Are you alright?" the older Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that," answered Padma.

"I'm Bill, George's brother. Did I see you at the wedding?"

"Yes. Good to meet you. I'm Healer Patil."

"Good to meet you. How is he?"

Padma turned to George, struggling to act like a healer again. Luckily George answered for her.

"She's brilliant. Fixed me up good as new, even fixed the ear!" George shouted.

"What?" asked Bill walking over to the side of the bed George's missing ear was.

"No, no that didn't happen," Padma corrected quickly.

"Oh," said Bill, obviously disappointed.

"The boils are gone though, as well as the bat bogeys, reversed kneecaps, and stings." Padma walked back to George's bedside. "Mr. Weasley, I mean George," George smiled at this, "You should however stay in bed for at least the rest of the day. I would also like you to pick up a potion for pain from the apothecary on your way out. And as your healer, I would also strongly advise staying away from Hermione Granger for at least a month."

"Oh really?" asked George, lighting up at her joke.

"Yes. For your wellbeing," said Padma not joking in the least.

"As you wish...on one condition."

"Do you two know one another?" asked Bill from the background.

"George…"

"I'll stay away from Hermione if you come out with me on Saturday. I'll even take my potion."

"You weren't planning on taking your pain potion?" asked Padma.

"I'm a tough bloke."

"Did you muck up a whole wedding so you could end up in hospital and ask your healer on a date?!" asked Bill.

"Just say yes!" said George, ignoring his brother entirely. "Yesterday was bloody fun. And if you have a rubbish time on Saturday you'll never hear from me again, I promise." George's eyes were big with even bigger expectations.

"Only you George…" said an irritated Bill who was running a hand through his long hair.

Padma knew that as interesting and fun as it sounded, there was simply no way she could accept. She spent longer than George liked, piecing together her answer in her head before speaking again.

"I had fun yesterday also, but-"

"But?"

"I'm boring. Yesterday was a fluke. I'd bore you to tears. And how can I be a hundred percent sure this isn't some kind of elaborate prank?" asked Padma.

"Does St. Mungo's have veritaserum?"

Padma laughed. "No, it doesn't."

"Then I guess you can't be a hundred percent sure. But I like you. I'd like to hang out with you. And maybe Padma, you're more fun than you think you are."

Padma mulled it over for a moment. She certainly wasn't out of excuses to not go out with him. There was a list several pages long that her brain could generate of reasons not to say yes. But she knew George wasn't taking no for an answer. And as many reasons as she had, she honestly did want to see what a date with George Weasley might be like.

"Alright, Saturday it is."

OOO

After discharging her last patient of the morning (George), Padma grabbed the meal she had packed from her locker then returned to the fourth floor to have lunch with Parvati. The proximity of Padma's work to Parvati, was no accident. As different as she and her sister were from one another, especially after the war, there was no denying their closeness. Padma felt drawn to her sister. At their lunches, she could pretend that nothing had changed.

They met at their usual spot, a long table just outside the resident ward of the fourth floor. Parvati was already there when Padma arrived. She had her hair in a braid like Padma's though Parvati's was a bit messier. Padma made a mental note to re-braid it for her before she went back to work.

It was easy telling her everything, just letting it all spill out of her. She told Parvati about the night before, about her shift this morning, sparing no detail. She told Parvati about Mum and Dad, about the remodel they were doing on the house.

At school, it hadn't been quite so easy to talk to her sister without interruption. Parvati would rattle off questions, always wanting to know more. But as Padma retold the events of the last twenty-four hours, she wished to be interrupted, she wished Parvati would say something, anything. Instead her sister sat quietly picking at her lunch with her fingers, her eyes meeting Padma's only a few times. But Padma fought off the desire to sulk, and instead focused on her reason to be happy. For once, Padma had hope. Hope that perhaps things could change for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dearest Heart-stopping Healer,_

 _Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at 10:00._

 _-G_

The note surprised Padma who was sure George had forgotten about their date. It was Friday when she received it. The fact that she wouldn't have to wear something uncomfortably fancy, and side-along apparate with her date from her parent's house was a relief. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed at just how relaxed George seemed about it. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly what she thought of as first date material. And why did he want to go out so late?

She didn't have work on Saturday but decided to visit St. Mungo's just to talk to Parvati and distract herself from the inevitable first date anxiety. It hardly helped at all.

She ended up arriving in Diagon Alley a full hour and half early and looking around the shops, just to calm her nerves. All the while, avoiding Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and praying she didn't accidentally run into George before 10:00. Unfortunately, most of the shops closed before then, so Padma was forced to hide away in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, long before George arrived. In fact, it wasn't until 10:20 that he finally did.

"Hey!" George shouted as he burst through the doors, instantly spotting Padma. George was breathing hard as he sat down across from her. Padma was pleased that he at least looked as though he had been in a hurry. "You came!"

"I did," Padma nodded.

"Thanks for waiting for me. The shop was pretty busy and I had to close late."

"It's no problem, I haven't been waiting long," Padma lied. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Order?"

"Oh... I thought we would be eating here. But if you'd just like to drink and talk, I'd be happy to do that as well."

"Well as much as I love Tom's bangers and mash, I actually had different plans. I thought we would meet here and then walk over to our destination together. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all," Padma squeaked, trying to hide her excitement of George's 'plans.'

"Are you sure? Because we can stay here!"

"No, it's alright!"

"Really, it's no problem. I love it here. If I pay an extra galleon or two I can even get you the good barstool that doesn't wobble or have fly traps next to it."

"I'm sure."

"Really?'

"Yes, really I'm sure," said Padma laughing.

"Brilliant, let's go!"

OOO

"What do you think?"

Padma took a moment before offering an apprehensive, "it's loud." She thought George would act disappointed, but instead he laughed.

"Concerts have been known to be loud. But this band is pretty rubbish."

"Maybe a bit," laughed padma, surprised by her own honesty.

"I've heard the band they're opening for is pretty good though."

The pair agreed to get a drink at the bar while they waited for a better group to play. It wasn't difficult to find seats there since most people were closer to the stage, watching the show. Flux and Spark was the name of the venue. Padma had never heard of it, and never would have found it on her own as it was set at the far end of Knockturn Alley. And though she was excited and impressed by the cool and fun vibe of the place, Padma was still finding it difficult not to be nervous around George. George on the other hand seemed as comfortable as ever. His stool back was against the bar and reclining. And his arms were sprawled out. Padma couldn't help but admire how much space he could take up, and how without guilt, he took it.

The conversation flowed easily enough. Though Padma was shy, George seemed to be able to disarm her a little. And when she was too shy, he was able to talk enough for the two of them.

"He didn't find out for three weeks. And it was only because of Hermione that he figured out I'd been testing Bloating Butterbeers on him."

"Oh poor Ron."

"He thought he was gaining sympathy pregnancy weight because of Fleur."

"I can't tell if you're the best or worst big brother."

"It's a fine line I tread. I consider it - a gift."

Padma smiled before taking another sip of her drink.

Slowly it got easier for her to joke around with George. Perhaps it was the butterbeer, but Padma thought it had more to do with the company.

It was well into the night when the next group started their set. And Padma probably would have been too distracted to notice, had she not known who they were the moment they started playing.

"Padma? Padma? Earth to Padma Patil." No reply. "Oh no I've just cut my hand on some glass. I'm probably going to bleed to death."

"What?" Padma, who had been enraptured with the band on stage, whipped her head around. "Where? I don't see any bloo-"

"I knew that healer instinct would kick in," laughed George, lifting up both his hands to show that they were unharmed."

"Not funny!" scolded Padma as she took both his hands in her own, turning them over and checking them for herself. George however used it as an excuse to hold her hand and lead her closer to the stage.

Padma felt hot all over. Partly from the embarrassment of having held his hands, and partly because he had held them back. When they reached the edge of the crowd, George didn't stop and instead weaved between people dancing and moving. Padma tried to communicate her apologies to the people they passed but it was too loud for that.

When they finally reached the front, Padma was a mess of emotions. She felt sorry for all of the people they had pushed passed to get there, but she was also excited and nervous and mesmerized. And before she could help it, she was singing along to the words of each song, moving and swaying. It wasn't until the end of the third song that she remembered she was with George.

"Aren't you full of surprises!" He shouted into her ear. Padma enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath on her neck and shoulder. "Mild mannered healer by day, mosher fangirl by night." Padma didn't know what to say.

"Oh sorry- I like this band- I- this is embarrassing."

"No I like it," George yelled over the start of the next song. And perhaps it was all the noise distracting her, but Padma couldn't pick up any hint of mockery. "Let's dance!"

"Dance?"

Padma wasn't quite sure if the flailing and swinging and turning they did could be considered dancing. But she did know it was fun and that no matter how hard she tried she simply could not stop laughing.

OOO

"They're called The Time Unturners. Parvati and I used to listen to them all the time. She called it noise, but she secretly loved it as much as me."

They had stumbled happily to the top of the roof of Flux and Spark after the show, and had sat in a pair of chairs Padma had transfigured from old planks of wood. They had the whole roof to themselves, and what seemed like all of diagon alley, since the only business currently open was the one below them.

"What is Parvati up to these days?" asked George, reclined in his seat. Where George was so relaxed, Padma immediately became tense. Her whole body seemed to stiffen.

"Not much," she replied. When an explanation didn't follow George's interest was piqued.

"Yeah, my twin isn't up to much these days either." George's comment was followed by the longest silence of the night. Padma's brow furrowed as she looked into her lap. "Sorry," he said after a good minute of silence. "I wasn't looking for sympathy or anything." (Not that she had expressed any.)

"I know."

"I used to be good at this whole making people laugh bit. Apparently I need to reevaluate my skills-"

"You are good at making people laugh," said Padma, coming out of her train of thought. "I've had a brilliant time tonight. I'm sorry."

"No apologies. Parvati is alright though?" He asked giving it one last go.

"Yes I suppose." She was certainly more alright than Fred was. "We're both at St. Mungo's." Padma felt she should leave it at that. "And I know you don't want sympathy but, I am sorry about Fred."

"Me too." The pair fell into silence. The silence however, was comfortable, appropriate even. On other dates Padma had been on, every moment had to be filled, it was like a competition to see who could ask the most questions. Sometimes it felt like an interrogation. It didn't help that Padma was always terrified of saying the wrong thing or embarrassing herself. But Padma had already seen George blackout drunk and beat up, so anything embarrassing she did would hardly compare.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Padma, testing George.

"Uh…red I guess," shrugged George. "Kind of one of those crappy first date questions though."

"I know right!" Padma exclaimed. "I hate it! What could you possibly hope to gain from asking that right?"

"You're the one who asked it!"

"I had to make sure you weren't one of them!" said Padma.'

"One of who?"

"I don't know. One of all of the people I've been on dates with recently."

"Exactly how many dates have you been on recently?" asked George, with a smile.

"Loads!" Padma answered while George barked with laughter.

"Loads? What do you mean loads? I should've known I suppose."

"It's not like you think. My parents have been trying to get me married off since I left Hogwarts. They pick men based on blood status and family and hand me off to them. I've been on a date at least every month since I turned eighteen."

"So, this is nothing special, eh?" asked George. "Do your parents have a list they keep, do I need to put down my name on it, or sign some sort of waiver?"

"No. This one is off the books," said Padma quietly. "The first one… off the books that actually..."

Padma was sure George would feel uncomfortable having learned that he was the first person Padma had ever chosen for herself. But when she looked up at his face, she saw it was plastered with that same classic George smirk. She should have known nothing could make George uncomfortable. Nothing.

"Hey, do you want to come by my flat?" asked George. Padma was not expecting this reaction in the least and a heavy blush was visible even on her dark skin. "I have something for you. I forgot to bring it with me. My place is just around the corner from here."

"Well…" Padma went through every possible meaning that could be inferred from George's words, from the very worst to the most innocent. It took only an instant, but felt like an eternity to George who was awaiting her response hopefully. "It's getting rather late…" Padma answered, hoping that George would somehow be able to infer the meaning of her words this time

"It'll only take a minute," George replied, hoping to assuage Padma's fears.

"A minute?"

"Yeah." Padma's will to resist was weakening. Though Padma was never one to argue anyway.

"Well… if it will only take a minute…"

OOO

Thirty minutes later Padma was on George Weasley's tartan couch getting gentle kisses placed on her neck and mouth, wondering how much time had passed since they had arrived.

It had all started out innocently enough…

 _They apparated to George's shop which George lived just above. It had been cleaner than she thought it would be, though she had noticed a hefty pile of dishes stacked in the sink. The whole place had smelled of old wood. The living room and kitchen were all in one open room. There was a pristine oak table in the corner which probably hadn't been eaten on in a while. The couch was plaid and placed in front of a large wooden fireplace. In the corner was a shiny black box that Padma knew only from muggle studies was called a 'T-V'._

 _"Wait here," George said as he ran into a small hallway off the large living room. Padma sat down on the blue plaid couch, noticing immediately how comfortable it was compared to the stiff one she had in her apartment._

 _Despite having used the time of night as an excuse not to come, Padma was shocked to learn just what time it was as she studied her watch. That certainly explained why her eyes were so heavy. She allowed herself to fall a little deeper into the couch cushions. She hadn't even realize her eyes were closed until they popped open when George sat down next to her._

 _"Sorry sleeping beauty."_

 _Padma immediately noticed a blue velvet bag in George's hands, with a ribbon drawstring. To Padma it looked rather expensive. She immediately decided it couldn't be for her._

 _"For you!" said George as he placed the bag in her hand._

 _She opened it to find it full of bangles just like the ones she had been wearing the night of Ron and Hermione's wedding._

 _"So you remember," George explained._

 _"Remember you? I don't think I could forget you if I tried," Padma laughed._

 _"No, no! So you remember that you, Padma Patil, stole an auror's wedding ring right in front of him, and have yet to be caught."_

 _"Thank you," Padma whispered, too shocked to speak normally. "They're gorgeous." She smiled nervously. It hadn't occurred to her that George had been telling the truth when he had said he had something to give her. "It helps that I had a mastermind and accomplice that didn't sell me out... You look a lot better by the way. No scars or pain, right?" Padma had said, trying to take the attention off of herself again, still fingering the set of bracelets._

 _"Well… Maybe a bit of pain."_

 _Padma who had been shocked, asked immediately, "Where? Show me!"_

 _"Mostly around here," George said pointing to the corner of his mouth. "My Mum used to put her lips on my injuries when I was kid. Not sure if that's healer protocol but-"_

 _George was interrupted by Padma throwing the empty velvet bag at his face._

 _"Probably deserved that…" He said, grabbing the bag and throwing it to the floor. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the proper way, aren't I?" said George becoming strangely serious. It always amazed Padma how easily George could switch from the funny to the unfunny in an instant._

 _Padma swore she saw George swallow nervously before he started to inch forward. The distance between them closed quickly. It was Padma's turn to be nervous. She looked away not sure of what she wanted, but sure that she couldn't meet George's gaze. Then he was closer, closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek._

 _"May I?" George asked, touching his hand to her face. At his touch Padma looked at him, wondering why on earth he wanted to kiss her, what on earth he saw in her. Why he had abducted her at the wedding and what he actually wanted apart from kissing. It was too much to figure out just yet, she realized. As nervous as she was about what George kissing her meant, she was at least confident about what she wanted her kissing him to mean. Padma wanted him to know how happy she was being around him, how much she liked him, and just how attracted she was to him._

 _Padma nodded, George moved closer._

 _Padma wasn't sure what she expected kissing George would be like. But it wasn't this._

 _His hand was still at her jawbone, cradling her head in his hand when he touched his lips to hers tenderly. Then their lips touched again, and then again, each time lasting longer. Padma would open her eyes lazily each time they parted, thinking it would be over, before George's mouth would land haphazardly on hers again, surprising her. George slid his hand down to her waist, wrapping around it and moving her closer. It made Padma shiver with nerves or excitement. She couldn't tell the difference. Without thinking, Padma was wrapping herself around him, asking him to come closer. And he did._

 _There was no space between them as George began to drift away from her lips and down the side of her face, finally finding her neck. As time passed and their kissing grew more comfortable, Padma's mind quieted. Instead of worrying about what she was doing, or why, she focused her thoughts on how happy she felt, how deliriously happy she felt._

OOO

It wasn't until another thirty minutes passed that Padma began to worry. Not so much about George, but about whether or not if she continued, she would be able to extricate herself from him. She allowed herself to look down at his bush of red hair, and count the freckles on his ear as he kissed her neck. And as she argued with herself about whether to stay or go she glanced over George's face still taking its time at her collarbone. He looked as though he was laughing. That was all Padma needed to pull away, completely knocked back into reality.

"Whaswrong?" George asked, slightly irritated that he was wasting valuable time not kissing Padma.

"Um. I'm not sure. Nothing." George opened his eyes to see Padma looking away from him. "It's just that…"

"You're afraid that we're moving too fast and if I keep kissing you like this, you'll only want me for my body?

"What?"

"Don't worry. I completely understand. And you know what? It's fine with me. You can take advantage of me in any way you please. In fact you can start right now-"

"George!" interrupted Padma, half scolding, half laughing. "I just... I felt you smile or laugh or something... I just… I thought you were laughing at me."

"At what?"

"At me."

"At you?"

"Yes!"

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"You laugh at everybody. And you were definitely laughing!" Padma insisted.

"Padma, that tongue of yours is no joke," George deadpanned. A smile slowly drifted across Padma's face before she started shaking with laughter. It took a few minutes before she could even breathe normally, let alone talk. George just watched on, pleased with himself.

"So I'm not half bad?" asked Padma, finally recovered.

"Oh Padma."

"What?"

"Only a Ravenclaw would ask for an evaluation after a kiss."

"Only you could find something to laugh about during a kiss!"

George and Padma sat staring at one another, daring the other person to say something.

"So, maybe I was laughing-"

"I knew it!"

"-but it wasn't at you. Well, I was laughing about you. And laughing about somebody is entirely different than laughing at somebody."

"They sound very similar to me," said Padma, beginning to shrink away from George.

"I was only laughing at how strange it is that we get on so well. That we like each other so much even though we're so different," admitted George. Padma raised an eyebrow. "Well, I like you. But if you're just in it for snogging me, I'm happy to be of service."

Padma paused before answering, trying to stop time so she could enjoy this moment.

"I like you too," Padma whispered. George tried to stop himself from laughing at her shyness but had to chuckle a little. "Not a prank?" Padma asked, wanting to be completely sure.

"Not a prank."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum, really, I can't have anymore."

"I know how you eat when you're not at home and I'm not going to let you leave without a full stomach!" A pear shaped, aproned, and older version of Padma was bustling around the table, tossing pieces of bread onto the plates of people she passed.

"I'm really rather full though-"

"Listen to your mother," admonished the grey-headed man at the head of the table, Padma's father.

Padma wasn't sure why she even bothered arguing. Perhaps for the sheer routine of it? It was usually futile. The serving dishes on the table were nearly empty and everyone at the dinner table was beginning to sit back in their chairs to make more space in their stomach for all the food they had just consumed. But that didn't deter Mrs. Patil who had pulled a fresh batch of bread from the oven and was on her way back to the stove to replace the empty dishes on the table.

The air in the room was thick with the smell of food and the sound of lively conversation. Most of the people at the table she recognized. Several pairs of uncles and aunts, cousins and first cousins. Then there were faces she didn't recognize. But this wasn't unusual. It seemed like her parents were forever finding new friends or friends of friends.

"Padma tell your uncle about your work at St. Mungo's," said Mr. Patil, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Padma, who had been contemplating how much more food she would have to eat to not offend her mother, was surprised for a moment.

"Uhh, well uncle Prakash, right now I work in spell damage. Since I'm new Healer I sometimes have to help with brewing in the apothecary, but I spend most of my time on the-" Padma didn't get the chance to finish, as there was some large uproar happening at the other end of the table.

"- absolutely heartbreaking!"

"And from such a good family!"

"Such a good family, yes," others echoed.

"They're talking about your cousin's daughter, Geeta," explained Mrs. Patil to Padma as she passed by with a new pitcher of water.

Padma immediately knew who they were talking about, even without her mother's explanation. Geeta had been the subject of dinner conversation for the last few weeks. Although Padma only came for dinner a few times a week, she was already tired of hearing about Geeta. Mostly because to her, the situation on the whole was ridiculous.

"I saw them at the Leaky Cauldron while I was meeting Nisi. I can only imagine what they were getting up to there!"

Mr. Patil was trying to ignore the gossip, choosing to strike up conversation with uncle Prakash again. Padma who was sitting near her father tried to move food around her plate and go unnoticed, something she was good at. It was times like these she missed Parvati the most.

She missed the glances that would pass between them. And Padma would just know that Parvati was on her side. It had always been that way. Parvati and Padma against her parents. Padma found herself sulking at the fact that Parvati wasn't able to be at this dinner. And how even if she was, it wouldn't be the same.

"Then I come to find out, his parents are muggles!"

An audible gasp was heard among Padma's aunts and their friends.

Padma was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. She had never shared her parent's beliefs in the first place, but it was hard conversation to listen to, knowing that she was currently dating someone her own parents would not approve of. However, it was one thing to date someone her parents didn't approve of, and another to date someone her parents didn't approve and who was a muggleborn, as Geeta had.

Padma's parents and family weren't exactly isolated in their belief that magical bloodlines and families should stay pure. Though blood superiority had become taboo after the war in Britain, it wasn't an ideology that went away overnight. To be fair, Padma's parents were no deatheaters. Though they did believe that their bloodline earned them status, they didn't approve of Voldemort's reign of terror, or his oppression of muggles and muggleborn. That being said, they hadn't fought Voldemort's ministry either.

"Have you seen your cousin lately?" asked Padma's mother as she walked by with another tray full of food.

"No," Padma answered honestly.

"Just as well. Not all children can be as steady as my girls," said Mrs. Patil, setting her tray on the table, then pausing a moment to play with Padma's hair. "You are a good daughter Padma."

Though Padma knew it was unlikely, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother knew where she had been the night before and what she had been up to with George. Or maybe word had gotten back from Sunil that she had been running around with George at the wedding. Perhaps this was all part of some ruse to make her confess. As ridiculous as it sounded in her head, she couldn't shake the guilt that was eating away at her.

Padma's mother stood next to her chair, leaning against it with one arm while smiling admiringly down at Padma.

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?" she asked, only increasing Padma's fears that she was onto something.

"I went out with a friend yesterday," Padma replied delicately. Padma didn't want to lie, and yet the truth would be just as harmful.

"Sunil?"

"No," Padma said a bit too quickly. "Someone from school."

"Not one of those Dumbledore's Army kids, I hope," said Mrs. Patil disapprovingly. "If I had known what I know now, I would never have sent you or Parvati to that wretched school. I would have kept you here! Kept you safe! I wouldn't have let you be surrounded by Harry Potter and his fan club, I wouldn't have let them convince you and Parvati to run off and-"

"No, no Mum. It wasn't someone in the DA," said Padma, outright lying this time. Of course Padma couldn't see a way around it. It was either she confessed that she had been out with someone from the DA, and a muggle championing Weasley, no less, or comfort her Mother with a small lie. "We walked around Diagon Alley for a bit, went in one of the shops, then I went home. It was a quiet night, really."

"Good. Quiet means safe. And safe means-"

"Happy," Padma finished for her mother.

"I love you Padma," said Mrs. Patil as she slowly walked away.

"I love you too, Mum."

OOO

"Ronald Weasley pass the butter, or so help me-"

"But Mum! You can't possibly be on his side. He ruined our wedding! We have every right to be mad at him. He has a bleeding wand, he can get it himself."  
"It's the principle of the thing really," said George. "Just because we have magic doesn't mean we have to pull out our wands for every little thing." Quoting his own mother, George insured that Mrs. Weasley had to take his side now.

"I think he's paid for it enough, or did you not see the armful of potions he came home with from St. Mungo's? He's your brother and he apologized. I won't have any more fighting at this dinner table!"

"Got a girl out of it…" mumbled Bill.

"I won't. I won't do it. He can summon the bleeding butter himself or have a bleeding butterless roll." said Ron disregarding Bill's comment.

"Ron, listen to your mother," chided Mr. Weasley in between bites of food.

"Not you too Dad! I can't believe it. He stole my wedding ring! Doesn't anybody care that he stole my wedding ring?"

"He gave it back," added Ginny calmly, earning herself a glare from Hermione who was sitting at Ron's side. Harry was seated next to Ginny, and though amused, was trying to go unnoticed.

"Your wedding wasn't ruined! It was a beautiful, memorable, lovely wedding. Really a special day," George said seriously.

The tone in the room changed as everybody tried to figure out when George had ever used the adjective 'lovely' to describe anything. "I don't think I'll ever forget the way Ron looked at you Hermione. I've never seen the idiot so happy. Must really love you." Everyone at the table stopped eating, Mr. Weasley had even put his knife and fork down to listen. "The flowers were gorgeous, Hermione looked breathtaking-" A rim of tears started to form just below Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Nobody mucked up their speeches. It was honestly, a perfect wedding. Nothing _I_ _did_ could have ruined that day. It was brilliant. And as long as Ron doesn't mess up, I'm one of the lucky people who gets to call you my sister for the rest of my life." George smiled at Ron and Hermione, whose collective anger seemed to be dissipating. Hermione even seemed to appear feel sorry. "The best thing is, that we won't ever forget what a special day it was. Because it was all very well documented in today's society section of the Daily Prophet," said George, revealing his own copy from under the dinner table.

On it was a picture of Hermione, her hands balled up in fists, her hair crazy with pins sticking out, angrily yelling at a very distressed Ron.

The real Hermione and Ron looked at it for a very long moment before turning to look at each other, then at George.

"You talked to the Daily Prophet? And sent them photographs!?"

"Oh George you didn't!" shouted Bill.

"Me? Of course not!" The Weasley family all stared at George disbelievingly. "Look, to prove it there's even a photo credit!" George said, pointing to the name under Hermione's screaming face.

"A. Fischer? Who is A. Fischer?" asked Percy, who up until now had tried to stay out of it, much like Harry.

"The wedding photographer! It's the wedding photographer..." Hermione answered, crestfallen.

"But he said he wouldn't!" shouted Ron.

"We should have made him sign some sort of agreement," replied Hermione regretfully.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier George?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I figured Hermione would find it on her own. You read The Prophet every morning, don't you? It's only when I came for dinner, I had the glorious realization no one had seen it yet."

"I read the news every morning, yes," answered Hermione matter-of-factly. "But the Society section is hardly news! It's two worthless pages of famous people-"

"-getting married?" finished George.

"Alright, I'm done," Hermione announced, standing out of her chair. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Wea- I mean, Mum." Hermione blushed. "I have quite a few letters to write."

"We'll see you Sunday next dears?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Ron stood to leave with his new wife.

"'Course Mum. I wouldn't miss your Sunday-roasts if my life depended on it."

"Alright then."

The room echoed with goodbyes as the two flooed home. But just as soon as Ron and Hermione left, all eyes were on George, who pretended not to notice he was being watched. With happy indifference George brandished his wand, summoned the butter, and began slowly and methodically buttering his roll.

OOO

It wasn't until three days later that George was able to see Padma again. He had owled her a few times in the days between, once with a cut out of Hermione from the Daily Prophet and another with a Time Unturner t-shirt for her. Each time he'd received a short thank you note in return, that though pleasant enough, didn't reflect the fact that they had recently snogged each other's faces off.

So, determined to show Padma that he meant it when he said he liked her, and to quiet the constant nagging in his brain that he needed to see her again, he made his way to St. Mungo's.

He knew from their conversations that Padma was currently on the day shift at the hospital. Stepping off the elevator on the spell damage floor, George's nerves were running wild. Any other person would have felt uncomfortable, but George had learned long ago to enjoy the thrill that came with doing something that could end in disaster. He knew it was entirely possible that Padma would feel overwhelmed by the attention. Perhaps in the time since Saturday, her feelings had changed and she was head over heels for some pureblood ministry wizard instead. But George also knew that all of the nervousness could be worth it.

"Looking for someone, dear?" asked a Healer with fluffy white hair as George walked into the fourth-floor lobby.

"Yes, actually. Healer Patil?" George asked. The healer seemed surprised.

"Padma? I'm afraid she is still having lunch with her sister."

"Did she say where they were going for lunch?"

A strange look flashed across the healer's face.

"Well, no… They're most likely having lunch somewhere around here like they usually do." The older healer looked uncomfortable and was peering over George's shoulder and around the room, not making eye contact.

"I'm a friend of Padma's. And Parvati's too. We went to school together. I just thought I'd pop in and say hello." George was growing more uncomfortable too. Why wasn't she telling him where Padma was?

"I can tell her you came by," said the healer turning toward the elevator doors through which George and had come, pointing George in their direction at the same time. George could tell that he was being redirected. He himself used to do it all the time. Usually to Ron or Percy while Fred snuck behind them and charmed their chairs to move, or planted a love potion in their drinks. It hurt his pride a bit to be on the receiving end.

"I'd be happy to wait," said George digging his heels into the ground.

"No dear, I don't mind telling her you came by," said the older healer who had her arm around George and was continuing to shuffle him out.

George was beginning to get nervous. He couldn't figure out why she was in such a hurry to see him gone. George knew that before long the surprisingly strong witch was bound to arm him out of St. Mungo's. It was when the elevator doors were almost directly before him, that George noticed a small corridor off to the side. George didn't waste any time, and ducked from under the healer's grasp and down the hallway.

"I'm going to see if I can find her down this way," George yelled over his shoulder, speed-walking away.

It wasn't until he walked through a second pair of doors that George felt he had finally lost her. He didn't recognize the room that opened up before him though, and he had been in too much of a hurry to read the sign. He knew for sure now that he was a bit lost. But he knew Padma and Parvati both worked up on the fourth floor, and the fourth floor couldn't possibly be that big.

He walked a bit deeper into the large room, before him a desk that was empty and all around him were comfy looking chairs. The floor was carpeted which he thought was odd for a hospital. He walked through then turned the corner. A large wooden table decorated the next room. It looked like a dining table, and had a floral centerpiece. The whole vibe of the place seemed so odd. It felt strangely… domestic.

"Looking for somebody?" George jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He turned to see a wizard in neon green robes - another healer.

"Patil?" George asked, knowing that if he found one sister he would find the other.

The healer nodded and motioned that George follow.

They turned another corner down a hallway with many doors. A few were open, but George passed quickly, anxious to see Padma. The healer seemed to be in a hurry as well. Soon enough they reached the door they were looking for. It was slightly ajar and George could hear Padma's voice. The healer knocked on the door twice before opening it and motioning George to go in. George wanted to say thank you, but the healer had already disapparated.

"Come in!"  
George relaxed at Padma's voice and stepped inside.

"George!" shrieked Padma, as though he had walked in on her undressing. He hadn't of course. In fact, George couldn't really see what Padma was so shocked by.

"I know I should've owled before coming but I had to see you. I just wanted to surprise you and take you out for lunch but they said that you were having lunch already so…"

"You _should_ have owled," said Padma, her expression angry.

"You said 'come in!'"

"I thought you were her healer," said Padma.

George had been so focused on finding Padma he had hardly looked around once he found her. But now that Padma seemed so upset, he was forced to look everywhere but her face. That was when George realized where he was. The room they were in had a large window letting in soft light, another large comfy looking chair in the corner, like the ones he had seen in the other room, a few picture frames on a side table with pictures of the Patil family, a large bed at the center, and on it, a very small disheveled looking Parvati, with a hairbrush stuck halfway down her head.

"Is this…?" George asked, the pieces finally coming together for him. Padma nodded. "And… and is this is where Parvati… lives?" Padma nodded a second time.

"Welcome to the Spell Damage Resident Ward."


End file.
